Mi Pequeña Princesa
by ope-hana
Summary: Ella era una niña multimillonaria, y como era demasiada rica era demasiado egoísta, excéntrica, narcisista, maleducada, despreocupada etc. Pero un día su abuelo contrata a un "consejero personal especializado"
1. Chapter 1

***los personajes son de Hiro mashima**

***N/A: Juvia sera menor que Laxus por 5 años.**

** espero que les guste y espero criticas y ver si les gusta la idea.**

**Este sera mi nueva pareja Crack. Después haré otra de Sting.**

* * *

**Introducción**

Ella era una niña multimillonaria, y como era demasiada rica era demasiado egoísta, excéntrica, narcisista, maleducada, despreocupada etc. Pero un día su abuelo contrata a un "consejero personal especializado"

Ella como toda niña mimada, solo tiene 14 años… que por su edad su cuerpo está en desarrollo, pero su actitud y su forma de ser hacia que todos le cayeran mal. Se llama Juvia, tiene el pelo azul celeste los ojos color azul zafiro, y la piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana.

El solo tenía 19 años empezaba a ir a la universidad, pero la suspendió ya que decidió buscar un trabajo para ayudar a su abuelo. Se llama Laxus su forma es más altanera y un poco arrogante y considerado un playboy.

Esta historia de amor, romance, drama, humor y confort empezara cuando el abuelo de juvia contrate al nieto de su mayordomo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de HIRO MASHIMA

* * *

**Encuentro…**

— Laxus… responde, ¿cómo es que te saliste de la escuela a medio semestre?— decía un viejo hablando por teléfono.

— viejo… no era mi intención, solo… ya no quiero seguir estudiando, regreso para la casa- dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

— laxus, no… _¡laxus!- el viejo checo el teléfono y vio que la otra persona había colgado.

El viejo se puso a caminar en una enorme casa estilo clásico, después de pasar varios pasillos y cuartos, encontró el cuarto correspondiente.

— señor, se le hace tarde para su reunión de directivos…

— siempre tan puntual Makarov, ya estoy listo ¿y mi nieta?

Makarov al escuchar lo que le dijo su amo, puso una cara de fastidio y dijo — ella ya está en la escuela…

— ¿escuela? Pensé que no iba a ir, con eso de que ya me odia por no darle permiso para irse a Francia….

— no señor, ella ya está en la escuela, ¿le digo algo señor?

— dime

— esa chiquilla se está descontrolando…

— uff, lo sé, por eso se le dará un mayordomo personal…

— otro señor….

— ¿este será el numero…?

— 19

— ¿19?

— sí señor, 19 en tan solo estos dos años

— vaya hace dos años no necesitaba pero ahora…— el señor respira profundo — bueno ¿y qué le voy hacer?

— esta vez hay que contratar a alguien mayor que ella o que tenga la misma edad?

— me encargare de eso señor.

* * *

Ella caminaba por los pasillos ignorando a cualquier ruido y miradas, ella solo seguía hacia la cafetería a pesar de ser la más rica de la escuela, ella no salía hablar con los demás por que para ella no merecían su tiempo. La mayoría de las chicas no le hablaban por varias cosas… una de ellas es que su comportamiento era la de una princesa lo que quería se lo daban y si no le daban luego las cosas hacia un berrinche. Se llama Juvia es una adolescente de 14 años, tiene el pelo de color azul celeste, su piel es como de porcelana, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro, y para acabar es multimillonaria…

— hola, Luce ¡no podré ir contigo a Francia… el abuelo no me dio permiso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, sabes que el vestido que te gusto se venderá por allá, y así poder recorrer los demás lugares para comprar más ropa…

— lo sé, pero tengo un plan… ya veraz

Lucy heartfilia, es su mejor amiga de Juvia es igual de millonaria pero no tanto como juvia, ambas se conocen desde el jardín de niños, ambas tiene varias cosas en común.

* * *

En el aeropuerto, venia bajando del avión un joven de pelo rubio, el salió del aeropuerto y reviso su celular, miro que tenía diez llamadas pérdidas de su abuelo y que estaba entrando un mensaje que decía: _**Ven a mí trabajo te espero**_.

El tomo un taxi y dio la dirección. Cuando llego al lugar vio que la casa era demasiada grande de lo que recordaba, había cambiado mucho en doce años, la casa ahora en la entrada había varios guardias y la entrada era como la entrada de un parque, los guardias lo dejaron pasar por decir que era el nieto de makarov, había cambiado mucho la casa, y estaban unas hectáreas de más.

Después de caminar por el largo jardín llego al patio, enfrente esta la casa, su abuelo lo esperaba afuera cosa que cuando lo ve, lo agarra por las orejas diciendo

— ¿Por qué diablos te regresaste?

— lo siento, pero viejo ya no quiero estar separado de usted, ya han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que lo vi.

— laxus… no creo que sea por eso y no fueron cinco años tan solo han pasado cinco semanas que te acabo de ver… y si no es por mas siempre vienes cada mes…

— ok, viejo pero ya no quiero estudiar prefiero trabajar para ahorrar y así viajar donde yo quiera…

— ¿Qué? Si tan solo quieres viajar no es suficiente cuando te vas a la escuela y cuando vienes a visitarme…

— no me refiero a eso abuelo, me refiero a ir a más lugares, conocer personas de otro mundo, conocer las culturas del mundo

— para eso tienes que estudiar, y ser alguien de éxito…

— cuando logre eso, ya seré viejo como tu

-¡laxus!

— por cierto ¿y la princesa?

— la señorita no está, está en la escuela, ¿Por qué hasta ahora preguntas por ella?

— curiosidad, siempre que vengo a visitarte escucho que está peleando con los demás sirvientes o con su abuelo…

— ya pasaron casi doce años que no lo has visto ¿verdad?

— y ni me interesa… no quiero y ni necesito de ella…

— antes, cuando eran niños jugaban juntos…

— eso era cuando yo tenía 6 años

* * *

En la casa de Heartfilia,

— entonces, este es plan para mañana, le dirás a mi abuelo que pasare el fin de semana contigo, ya nosotras nos vamos de pinta a Francia

— todo se escucha bien pero hay algo que no encaja…

— dime

— no se dará cuenta cuando uses la tarjeta de crédito

— sí, pero cuando eso pase ya estaremos en Francia y será cuando llegue el estado de cuentas…

— bueno, si es así, ok

* * *

En la mansión

— señor, la tarjeta de la señorita loxar confirmo una compra de boletos hacia Francia…

— creo que voy a tener que suspender algunas tarjetas… ¿ya buscaste un mayordomo?

— los de la agencia dice que no tiene a ninguno disponible, menos un adolescente…

— estos niños de ahora… por cierto ¿me he enterado que tu hijo dejo la escuela…?

— ese crio… dice que quiere trabajar para poder viajar… un estúpido sueño que tiene ahora…

— ¿trabajar?

— si señor…

— creo que ya tengo el mayordomo…

— qué piensa hacer señor…

— ya lo veraz… ¿Dónde está?

— laxus se acaba de ir, espere le diré a los guardias que no lo dejen ir

* * *

laxus ya había salido iba caminando en medio de la calle cuando una limusina venia llegando, él se hace un lado y ve que la limusina se para, alguien se asoma y le avienta dinero, el al ver que le dieron limosna se molesta y les grita — idiota no te pedí limosna

Alguien se baja del carro…

— ¿idiota…? si no vienes por limosna, ¿qué haces cerca de mi casa?— toda molesta

Laxus al verla y ver que ella ha cambiado, ya no era la niña que siempre cuidaba a los 6 años era una adolescente demasiada mimada…

— ¿o acaso viniste a pedir trabajo?

— nada de eso,— después de decir eso empezó a caminar.

Juvia se lo quedo viendo pero no lo reconoció, ella subió a su carro cuando su chofer le dijo — ya ha crecido…— juvia al escuchar eso se quedó confusa

— ¿crecido? ¿Quién?

— no se acuerda señorita….— pauso — es Laxus el nieto del mayordomo Makarov

Juvia al escuchar eso se quedó paralizada, se bajó con rapidez del auto y grito —¡ hey callejero…!

Laxus al escuchar eso se molestó y se dio media vuelta para ir donde esta ella…

— ¿callejero?

— donde están tus modales…

— ¿modales?— laxus lo dijo confundido

— hola…—juvia le sonríe — ha pasado mucho tiempo… laxus— después de decir eso lo abraza

Laxus se siente más confundido ella lo abrazo… no sabía qué hacer si corresponder el abrazo o separarla…

Juvia sintió como unas manos la separaban, alzo la mirada extrañada

—no te confundas niña…- lo dijo con una voz fria

Laxus se alejó de ella, sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía pero no se lo iba a decir… era resentimiento, ya que en los primeros años le mando varios emails, cartas y hasta la llamo pero ella nunca respondió.

Juvia al sentir que Laxus la ignoro y que no correspondió su abrazo sincero, se subió al carro. Estaba extraña en todo el camino cosa que lo noto el chofer, ella quería saber ¿el por qué no le correspondió su abrazo? cuando llego a su casa subió rápido a su cuarto ignorando todo.

Laxus caminaba por las calles recordando todo lo que paso hace un rato — ¿porque ella actuó así…?— se preguntaba así mismo —fue ella quien pidió que no la molestara…

* * *

espero comentarios para ver como quedo y como se desarrollara la historia...

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: hiro mashima

* lo siento por apenas actualizar. ya que he tenido ciertos problemas familiares. ah por cierto algunos de los fics empezare a finalizarlos a si que si quieren un fic de juvia con cierto personaje no duden en pedírmelo.

gracias por leerme :-)

* * *

Juvia no entendía el por qué su antiguo amigo se portó frio con ella… solo sabía que aquella persona había cambiado. Juvia estaba de tan mal humor que cada criada que iba a dejarle lo que encargaba terminaba despedida, realmente quería alejarse de ahí, se sentía un poco humillada y estúpida.

El fin de semana llego; las cosas salieron como ella lo planeo, estaban en una boutique en Francia paseando por las hermosas calles, en fin era lo único que la alegrara.

En la casa de los loxar, se encontraba Laxus con su abuelo y dueño de la casa teniendo una conversación.

—¿Me dijo tu abuelo que quieres trabajar para poder viajar? —interrogo el viejo

—Si —viendo al abuelo de juvia

—me parece bien que quieras conocer el mundo —sonrió—, pero… si quieres trabajar yo te daré el trabajo con una buena paga —viendo a rubio, que tenía una cara de sorprendido —y hasta un bono extra

—Soy todo oído —sonrió

—Pero con una condición —dijo el abuelo de juvia. Ese comentario hizo que laxus empezara a sentir frio.

—¿Cuál? —alarmado contesto

—no será un problema, al contrario es algo bueno —mostrando una risa macabra. —que no tienes derecho a renunciar

—no se preocupe, solo denme ese contrato —ansioso sonreía

El abuelo de laxus, le dio los papeles a su hijo para que firmara, laxus leyó el contrato y no vio nada malo en el dichoso papel.

—entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer? —cuestión el rubio

—Mañana empiezas a ser el nuevo instructor de juvia —sonrió de lado a lado

Laxus al escuchar eso quedo en shock viendo al abuelo y a su nuevo patrón.

—no, eso no —exclamo

—Ya firmaste —claro su abuelo

—sí, pero yo pensaba que sería un jardinero o chófer pero no instructor de esa mocosa.

—laxus —grito su abuelo —tú mismo tuviste la culpa por no preguntar y ya no te puedes echar para atrás ¡ya firmaste!

—bueno laxus mi nieta esta en tus manos

Juvia llego en la noche a su casa, como venía cansada evito a su abuelo y al personal les dio órdenes que si la despertaban todos estarían despedidos. Para su abuelo fue lo mejor que ella haya dicho eso, ya que se evitaba el decirle que ya tiene nuevo instructor.

Al día siguiente se tenía que ir a la escuela, bajo con su uniforme, desayuno sola, y evitando por completo a su abuelo, ya que no quería que se diera cuenta que traía nuevos accesorios. El chófer la llevo a la escuela.

Laxus tenía que llegar a las 7:00 am para instalarse y ver cómo se trabajaba, cuando llega y ve el auto salir, cosa que siguió en su camino.

Cuando llego; se enteró que juvia ya se había marchado y que tenía que ir en la tarde para ir a traerla, y el tiempo que tenía podía ponerse al tanto de la casa.

El observaba como de grande era la casa, la bodega que estaba al final del jardín pequeño, la piscina, el área de entretenimiento, el área de ejercicio, y el jardín enorme.

Ya se acercaba la hora para ir a traerla, por el trafico llego 10 minutos tarde, cuando llego se fue a buscarla en la escuela que asistía. Todos se lo quedaban viendo, ya que llevaba un esmoquin.

Recorrió por media escuela y no la encontró, cuando por el área del jardín ella se encontraba ahí, leyendo un libro, se iba acerando cuando escucha una conversación de unas chicas que estaban ahí.

—ya viste a la princesa —con una voz burlona—, de que hoy no vino su mejor amiga no tiene con quien hablar.

Laxus vio a juvia que tenia un libro en las manos; y unos audífonos en los oídos. Era obvio que estaba escuchando música. Ella de lejos se veía triste y sola.

Las chicas se acercaron a donde ella estaba

—juvia ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas tan sola? —dijo una de ellas con una preocupación mas fingida.

Juvia alzo la mirada y con una sonrisa fingida contesto —no estoy sola —sonrió—. Siempre me ha gustado disfrutar un libro sin ruido ni personas que me interrumpan —retomando su lectura

—no quieres que te acompañemos —aclaro la otra chica

—no se los estoy pidiendo —sonrió de nuevo—, yo solo quiero disfrutar mi libro y si me disculpan ustedes me están des-concentrando —hizo una mueca de molestia mientras seguía con su lectura

Las chicas pasaron cerca de laxus

—que creída —comento una

—solo le hablo por que mi papá quiere hacer negocios con su papá —aclaro la otra. —igualmente —comento la otra.

Laxus se acerco a su antigua amiga; se sentó a un lado de ella, sin decirle nada. Ella al ver que alguien estaba a su lado, lo ignoro por completo hasta que el pregunto algo

—¿Por qué tan sola?

Reconoció a esa voz. Quería voltear enseguida; ella hizo como que no escucho ese comentario, y siguió con su lectura. Pero ese aroma que desprendía aquel sujeto la hacia querer voltear. Laxus solo la observaba, como era ignorado por esta. Quería reprenderla pero noto que ella tenia la curiosidad de voltear así que pregunto algo que haría que ella volteara

—¿nos vamos?

Juvia volteo enseguida y al ver a laxus que sonreía con una cara de burla

—¿tu? —sorprendida lo dijo.

—vayámonos —levantándose de aquel lugar

—no espera —grito—. ¿tu que haces aquí?

—yo —haciéndose el confundido—. Ah creo o sera por que tu abuelo me contrato —lo dijo muy calmado

—¿mi abuelo? ¿Cuándo? —cuestiono irritada

—hace un día

Ella al escuchar eso; saca su celular y se pone a marcar. Para su desgracia no le contestan así que se va al auto. Laxus suspiro sabia que iba a hacer un tedioso y largo día.

En el camino ella no dijo nada. El solo se dedico a conducir, no le gustaba la idea de ser a niñera de la excéntrica niña pelo celeste. Pero la paga era buena, que mas podía pedir.

Al llegar a la mansión se bajo del carro apresurada se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo. Su abuelo disfrutaba de un trago de vino cuando vio a entrar a juvia toda molesta,suspiro ya sabia que iba a tener una conversación larga

—¡abuelo! ¿como es que el nieto de makarov va a ser mi chófer?

En ese momento que laxus entraba se quedo molesto por aquel comentario de juvia

—¿chófer? Yo que sepa se me contrato como un instructor

—para mi es un chófer —retándolo con la mirada

Su abuelo vio a makarov que entraba.

—juvia contrólate; a laxus lo contrate por que tu despediste a cada uno de los que mandaba la agencia, y cuando solicite otro me dijeron que no tenían a ningún disponible

—eso no me importa —bufo—. Lo que no quiero que el —señalo—. Sea mi creado

—no soy un creado —corrigió laxus retándola de nuevo

Ella solo lo miro con coraje.

—juvia entiende que no tienes derecho en reclamarme —aclaro su abuelo—. Tu te lo ganaste al desobedecerme

—¿desobedecerte? —cuestiono confusa

—si. Te dije que no tenias permiso de salir de la ciudad e hiciste todo lo contrario

—no se de que me hablas —fingiendo inocencia

—de que te fuiste a Francia —viendo a juvia que se ponía nerviosa—, no lo niegues

Laxus al escuchar eso hace un sonido y una mueca de reprobación

—esta bien. Si, si fui a Francia pero esto es diferente —cambiando el tema

—así que no te quejes. Y si no es mucha molestia tengo muchas cosas que hacer retírate —dijo el anciano mientras daba por terminada la conversación.

Los dos jóvenes salieron primero. Makarov se quedo con el abuelo.

—aunque te hayan contratado como instructor para mi seras un sirviente —lo dijo molesta mientras se alejaba.

Laxus la mira con desprecio, y solo suspira. Realmente iba a hacer duro trabajar en esa casa….

—¿crees que siga enojada con el? —comento el abuelo de makarov viendo la ventana

—el que sigue dolido es mi nieto —aclaro makarov

—vaya, sabes el por que uno hace las cosas

—lo se, pero espero que tu nieta te perdone al quitarle su único amigo

al decir eso makarov se retira del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

La semana paso demasiado rápido juvia buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestar al rubio. El rubio buscaba cualquier oportunidad que pasaba para fastidiar al peli celeste. Los dos parecían niños chiquitos jugando a fastidiarse.

El llego temprano a la escuela de juvia a recogerla; cuando noto a juvia sentada en unas de las bancas de la escuela, viendo a lo lejos a un joven. Él se acercó a ella, y le susurro despacio

—te gusta

Ella al escuchar eso se espanta y voltea. Ella queda enfrente de laxus rozándose los labios.

—Aléjate de mí —empujándolo

—Tonta tú eres la que se acercó a mí —fingiendo indiferencia

—nos vamos —alejándose

—¿Entonces te gusta? —repitiéndole de nuevo

—no se dé que me estás hablando —molesta—, ya me quiero ir… llegas tarde

Laxus se dio por vencido y decidió olvidar el asunto. En el camino él iba manejando viendo a los lados cuando ve por espejo. Juvia iba demasiada pensativa cosa que era anormal para él.

—¿estás bien? —viendo desde el retrovisor

Ella seguía hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que suspiro para contestar

—si —sonrió fingidamente—, ¿porque no debería?

—no solo que has estado tan callada, que llegue a imaginar que estas enferma

—jajaja no —seria—, tu ¿eres hombre verdad?

—No se me nota —indignado

—bueno… ¿cómo sabes que alguien te gusta? —comento ella bajando la mirada

—supongo que sería desde que el momento que lo ves tu corazón se estremece o te sientes idiota al estar frente a esa persona

—wow quieres decir que eso te ha pasado —asombrada

—solía sucederme

—Mujeriego —exclamo ella

—¿sabes al menos lo que significa?

—si lo sé.

Llegaron a la casa ella se fue a saludar a su abuelo. Hizo uno que otro comentario cosa que notaron todos incluyendo los del servicio.

En el salón laxus fue a dejar una charola de te; fue interrogado por el abuelo de loxar

—¿sabes lo que le está pasando a mi nieta?

—Claro —comento serio mientras servía un poco de te—, creo que le gusta un chico

—¿un chico? —alarmado

—si señor

—bueno espero que le des buenos consejos como su instructor

—entendido algo mas

—no puedes retirarte

Laxus se aleja llevando otra charola vacía cuando escucha en la cocina un ruido. Era la peli celeste que se le cayeron algunos trastes.

—¿Qué buscas? —pregunto

—Nada solo quería comer algo dulce —comento ella buscando en la alacena

—¿quieres que te hago dangos?

—dangos… ¡sí! —exclamo

Laxus empezó a sacar los ingredientes cuando fue interrumpido por unos cuestionamientos de juvia

—no le pongas los colorantes tradicionales pon el color

—¿azul? Lo sé, aún no se me olvida

Ella sonrió

—¿Cómo te das cuenta que esa persona tú le gustas? —toco el tema

—como te lo dije si esa persona se acerca o se pone nerviosa quiere decir que se siente atraída por ti.

—¿y si esa persona pregunta por otra persona?

—¿te pregunto por otra persona? Si es así olvídalo no está interesado en ti

—no, no es eso, simplemente el pregunto por mí por otra persona —se ruborizo

Laxus le dio cosa al ver a juvia comportarse de una manera tierna

—Si es así te ayudare a conquistarlo —comento el sacando los dangos del agua hirviente. Él los puso en un recipiente y se los dio a juvia

—toma

—Ya están —sonrió tomando uno—, si me vas ayudar espero que no me dejes en ridículo

—y yo espero que esto sea como una tregua

—está bien

Los dos se quedaron platicando y disfrutando de los dangos. El abuelo de laxus que pasaba por ahí los ve y recuerda cuando eran niños.

—Que buenos recuerdos —suspiro

En la madrugada juvia fue a la habitación de laxus. Entro de manera sigilosa y al ver que este seguía durmiendo lo golpeo con una almohada

—laxus le-van-ta-te despierta

Laxus al sentir, los golpes por puro reflejo la agarra de las manos haciéndola caer encima de el para después abrazarla

Juvia al sentir el cálido y desnudo torso del cuerpo de laxus, se pone roja y nerviosa pero no dice nada

—ya estas calmada —comento

Ella asintió

—t-tienes ropa interior verdad —cuestiono

—no

—¡Aléjate pervertido! —pateándolo y alejándose de él.

Laxus cayo de la cama con una molestia se levanto

—tonta ni que tuvieras ese privilegio

Juvia al verlo en unos pantalones deportivos y sin la playera se tapa con las sabanas

—no exageres además soy yo

—tienes razón eres tu —sonrió—, le diré a mi abuelito

—es a ti quien te van a llamar la atención por estar a mi habitación a las —viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared—, 1:25 —volvió a ver el reloj

—lo siento solo que estoy tan emocionada que no podía dormir

—¡márchate! —quitándola de la cama para acostarse

—Espera es que no puedo dormir —haciendo puchero

—Está bien, ven —alzo su brazo para que ella se acostara a un lado

Juvia sonrió y se acostó a un lado de él.

—Más al rato que es lo que vamos a hacer —comento ella muy entusiasmada

—Nada te lo diré cuando estemos allá —bostezando—, por ahora duérmete

Juvia le saco la lengua y se acercó más a laxus. Sintió el cálido cuerpo de este e hizo que lo abrazara para quedar dormida

Laxus al sentir el olor de juvia sonrió en ese momento se sintió tan bien, al poder abrazarla y que ella lo abrazaba a él; recordó cuando eran pequeños cuando ella se iba a dormirse con el cuándo caía una tormenta.

Realmente disfrutaba estar con ella pero en ese momento recordó el día que él se fue al internado

flasback

Había pasado tres meses desde que se lo llevaron a un internado el marcaba cada día para saber cómo estaba juvia. Pero un día alguien contesto la llamada y era su abuelo de juvia

—bueno

—señor loxar ah ¿esta juvia?

—si pero me ha pedido que ya no le marques que no quiere verte ni escucharte

—pero ella fue la que me pidió que la llamara todos los días

—lo se pequeño pero como ya hizo nuevos amigos, no quiere que la molestes mas

Laxus al escuchar eso colgó el teléfono y puso una cara fría. Desde entonces dejo de preguntar por ella y cada que tenía vacaciones veía a su abuelo en la casa que tenían.

Después de recordar aquel día y ver a juvia en sus brazos murmuro

—te hare pagar por la promesa que rompiste… tonta


	5. Chapter 5

los personaje no me pertenecen.

a partir de aquí inicia un nuevo cambio.

* * *

Se encontraban dos niños jugando en un jardín; un rubio y una peli celeste; los dos se correteaban con pistolas de agua. La peli celeste se cae y el rubio se acerca a ella

—¿te duele? —viendo que la peli celeste se lastimo la rodilla

—un poco —viendo su rodilla

El rubio se acercó la ayudo a levantarse y al ver que la peli celeste cojeaba la subió a su espalda.

Ella iba recargada en su espalda cuando ella hace un comentario

—laxus eres muy cálido quisiera estar así por todo el tiempo

Laxus al escuchar eso se sonroja y la baja para quedar enfrente de ella

—Juvia quiero que hagamos una promesa —comento

—¡si! —dijo alegre la peli azul

—pero no se tiene que romper ya que quedara sellada con un beso —declaro laxus

—¿beso? —confusa dijo juvia

—si mi mamá así hacia cuando me prometía algo —aclaro

—Está bien, pero como o de que se tratara la promesa —dijo animada

—que nunca nos separaremos y siempre estaremos en comunicación no importa en donde estemos ya que nosotros somos amigos; pero si uno llegara a olvidar la promesa, el otro haría pagar por que olvido la promesa, hasta que el otro pida disculpas

—pero falta algo, que esta promesa sea la más importante ya que cuando estemos grandes yo me casare contigo —comento la pequeña

Laxus un sonrojo se le formo. Así los dos niños hicieron aquella promesa; se dieron un tierno y rápido beso.

Al darse ese beso alguien despertó y era laxus. Juvia que estaba en su cama dormida la levanto ya que eran a las 6:30

—tienes que irte a tu habitación ya es hora de que empieces a arreglarte —comento

—no… —somnolienta— quiero quedarme aquí ya que eres cálido —en ese momento lo abrazo, hizo que él se acostara de nuevo

Laxus se quedó un poco raro y extraño. Juvia al darse cuenta que abrazo a laxus y lo tenía en su regazo; despertó.

—Creo… que se me hace tarde —al decir esto ella se levanta dejando a laxus acostado en la cama.

Cierto anciano que ya estaba despierto haciendo unos deberes vio salir del cuarto de laxus a una peli azul. Él sonrió sabía que ellos de nuevo se estaba acercando cuando eran pequeños.

Después de arreglarse y hacer unos deberes él sirvió el desayuno a juvia. Juvia se había vestido bien, esta vez llevaría algo llamativo pero no exagerado. Laxus que entraba a su habitación al verla soltó carcajada.

—¿de qué te burlas? —comento ella un poco molesta

—de nada que creo que ya llego el carnaval —aclaro

—¿carnaval?

Juvia había elegido un top y una falda estilo hawaiano color blanco

—quítate eso harás que el huya —dijo el serio

—pero…

No dijo más se fue a desvestirse. Laxus se acercó a su closet y saco un vestido de una sola pieza que se apegaba en sus pequeñas curvas

—he visto que tu amiga heartfilia tiene más proporciones y tu estas plana —comento

Juvia se tocó sus pechos tenía razón ella estaba plana aún no se desarrollaba bien.

—cállate estoy en pleno desarrollo —comento

—si claro, yo que tu empezaría a preocuparme, se dice que a esta edad si no te desarrollaste bien así quedaras para el resto de tu vida —mintió, pero se divertía al ver a una juvia desesperada viéndose en el espejo

Después de desayunar se fueron a la escuela. Él le explicaba detalladamente como debía hacer y actuar.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela. El joven que le gustaba a juvia se encontraba en la entrada platicando con unas chicas y chicos. Laxus le hizo señas para que ella pusiera en marcha el plan.

Juvia se hizo la despistada y que no vio aquel chico ya que fingía hablar con alguien en el teléfono. "casualmente" se topó con el quedando enfrente de este.

Ambos al quedar cerca de uno el solo sonrio y ella dejo de fingir

—lo siento —comento ella

—no te preocupes —agarrando el rostro de la pelo celeste

Los dos sonrían como unos idiotas ante los ojos de laxus, pero algo le llamo la atención y era que se sentía raro al ver a juvia en compañía de otro. Al ver que juvia había logrado su objetivo él se retiró.

En la tarde laxus estaba en su cuarto, ¿Por qué? Es porque la peli celeste le llamo que no fuera atraerla que alguien la llevaría a su casa. El recargado en su cama cuando alguien llega y se abalanza hacia él.

—Gracias laxus gracias a ti ya soy novia de bora —decía alegremente

—Me alegro por ti, señorita loxar si me permite necesito dormir ya que un niño vino a molestarme —comento con una indiferencia

Juvia solo le hizo caso se alejó de él y se fue a decirle a su abuelo.

Había pasado tres meses desde que aquella peli celeste tenía novio. Laxus empezó a tratarla bien sin ofenderla. Pero algo paso en una semana su abuelo se quejaba a cada rato que le dolía su brazo y pecho. Y ella pasaba por una nueva ruptura.

—juvia tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo

—no quiero bajar dígale que están los celulares —lo dijo con arrogancia mientras estaba en su laptop

—juvia deja de actuar como una niña chiquita que eso no te queda ¡baja! —salió de la habitación.

Laxus ya se estaba hartando de reprender a cada rato el comportamiento de juvia que estaba tan inestable. Ya no obedecía y solo se quejaba de que él estaba ahí.

Laxus hablaba con su abuelo de juvia.

—Señor aquí está mi renuncia —entregándole un sobre.

—está bien, pero antes necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Se quedaron aquellos dos hablando, hasta que llego la noche. Laxus esa noche se encontraba esperando a juvia en la entrada de la casa.

Juvia había llegado después de estar un buen rato con su amiga Lucy.

—juvia necesito hablar contigo —comento el acercándose a ella

Juvia por esta vez le hizo caso no dijo nada solo lo siguió hacia el jardín

—Dime —comento

—solo quiero despedirme de ti —comento

Ella solo sintió un balde de agua helada caerle. Pero esta vez hablo diciendo algo que molesto a laxus

—otra vez te vas… tu si no cumples con las promesas —bufo

—¿promesas? Si fue alguien quien lo rompió —aclaro

—si ese alguien eres ¡tú! —señalando a laxus

—¿yo? Si fuiste tú, quien ordeno que yo ya no te molestara; que ya no te marcara más. —se defendio

—¡¿yo?! ¡En qué momento! si después de que fuiste a los tres meses yo estuve pendiente a la misma hora para que tu marcaras; pero esa llamada nunca se escuchó, además fuiste ¡tú! quien no me dejo hablarte. cada vez que venias a ver a tu abuelo yo le pedía a el que quería verte; pero tú le decías que no, y el día que te vi, yo me acerque a ti saludándote pero tú fuiste el que me rechazo.

Esa pelea todos los sirvientes lo escuchaban hasta su abuelo y makarov que estaba con él, lo vio y se retiró.

—¡por que fuiste tú quien lo pidió!—aclaro, señalándola—, tu abuelo fue el que me dijo que le habías dicho que ya nunca te molestara ya que habías hecho amigos —aclaro

Al decir esto juvia quedo en shock. Laxus al decir eso la dejo ahí, se marchó.

Juvia al ver que laxus se iba un dolor en su pecho sintió. Pero era más su coraje al enterarse que fue su abuelo el que había hecho que su amistad se perdiera. Toda molesta empezó a hacer un berrinche rompiendo cada cosa en su paso hasta que llego a la recamara de su abuelo. El abuelo ya sabía a qué iba su nieta y también ya estaba preparado para lo que se aproximaba.

—¡usted tiene la culpa! ¡si no fuera por ti ahora laxus no se hubiera ido de nuevo! —señalándolo

—yo… yo no soy el que se portó como una niña haciendo berrinche y menos lo empezó a desobedecer —la culpo

—¡abuelo usted tiene la culpa de todo! ¿porque no me dijo que usted, fue el que evito que él se me acercara a mí? Éramos muy buenos amigos —azotando el escritorio del abuelo.

—todo lo hice por tu bien —agarrándose el pecho

—¿bien? Yo más lo veo que lo hizo para retenerme a su lado. Pero lo siento abuelo esta vez… yo me marcho de la casa

—juvia espera…

Al decir esto el abuelo se desvaneció…

Pasaron varias horas en un hospital hasta que un doctor dio la mala noticia. Su abuelo había muerto de una ataque al corazón. Y laxus ya se encontraba rumbo a otro país. Esa noche quedaría marcado de por vida a una juvia culpándose de la muerte de su abuelo y un laxus que se lleva consigo una charla que tuvo con él.


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes son de hiro mashima :-)

hola... espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

Había pasado 4 largos años desde aquel suceso, Laxus se encontraba de regreso; se ha hecho todo un hombre. Tenía músculos tonificados, su mirada más masculina, y una nueva cicatriz que estaba en su ojo derecho. Muchas mujeres lo veían con ojos de deseo. El regresaba a aquella mansión, ya que se enteró por su abuelo que juvia, había regresado de un internado y estaba más insoportable que antes ya que empezaba a lidiar con el alcohol.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto recibió la primera llamada de bienvenida.

—Laxus ¿a qué hora vas a estar acá?

—viejo acabo de bajar del avión, así que apenas estoy cogiendo un taxi

Al decir esto le colgó el teléfono.

En el taxi venían recuerdos de su última llegada que hizo hace años. Todo volvía como aquel día. Cuando llego en aquella enorme mansión; recordó la última pelea que tuvo con juvia. Por un momento la curiosidad le llego en su mente; quería saber cómo había crecido juvia. Si seguía plana, si seguía teniendo la mirada infantil.

Cuando toco la puerta de la mansión; estaba abierta, se escuchaba unos gritos.

—¡ya les he dicho que odio la comida dulce! ¿No entienden? ¡Makarov! ¡Quiero que corras a esta sirvienta inútil!

Sin duda era juvia; su abuelo tenía razón. Ella está de insoportable. Cuando llego al comedor; ella ya no estaba, su apetito se le quito por culpa de una sirvienta.

Laxus saludo a su abuelo, también a los nuevos y antiguos empleados.

—¿quieres que anuncie tu llegada con la señorita? —cuestiono el abuelo

—no, lo hare yo personalmente

—¿seguro?

En ese momento se escuchó el motor de un carro.

—Parece que tenemos que esperar, ya se ha ido —dijo el abuelo, sentándose en la silla

—así es, ¿siempre?

—eso no es nada no has visto como hace cuando llega borracha. O esta de malas —comento su abuelo un poco cansado

Laxus le asignaron su nuevo cuarto, así que a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Eran a las 3 de mañana cuando escucharon un carro derrapar y chocar con un árbol. Ella había llegado.

Algunos sirvientes la ayudaban a salir; estaba totalmente ebria, y como nuevo empleado tenía que asesorarse que ella estuviera bien.

—suélteme ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¡No pueden tocarme! ¡Están todos despedidos!

Juvia venía con una gabardina negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y un gorro estilo alemán, color azul marino. Ella se deshizo del agarre de sus sirvientes salió del auto toda tambaleante, pero antes de irse saco del asiento de atrás, otra botella de vino y les dijo a los que estaban presentes

—salud

Todos los sirvientas se la quedaban viendo con cara de molestia; solo algunos que la conocían sabían el por qué hacía eso. Y era la CULPA

Laxus de manera sigilosa la siguió. Ella no se fue a su recamara, si no la de su abuelo. Se inclinó hacia la cama…

—abuelo, ¿tú me perdonas? —sollozaba

Laxus al escuchar eso; un nudo se le formo; pero siguió escuchando lo que decía aquella peli celeste

—abuelo… me siento tan sola, si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí, yo, yo… no estaría tan miserable —unos llantos se escuchaban en aquel lugar.

—abuelo… ¡es mi culpa! ¡¿Me perdonas?! —Exclamo gritando—, abuelo… yo daría todo este dinero solo para que usted regrese… regrese conmigo.

Laxus al verla toda lamentable se acercó; hablo.

—juvia, no estás sola… a partir de hoy me quedare contigo —abrazándola por la espalda

—l-laxus… —se giró—. Eres muy cálido

Juvia no creía lo que veía, sentía que todo era su imaginación, así que hizo lo que cualquier otra chica haría en estado de ebriedad; era…

Ella lo beso por impulso. Laxus correspondió aquel beso con olor a uva fermentada. Juvia lo siguió besando una y otra vez hasta que sintió la necesidad carnal de querer tener sexo. Al sentir esa pequeña erección de laxus, un mareo innecesario hizo que reaccionara. Ese mareo lo acompañaba con un leve vomito que cayó encima de los pies de laxus. Ella vio de reojo a laxus de nuevo, sonrió y comento

—si eres real

Al decir esto se desvaneció.

Laxus solo quedo con "ganas" y vomitado. La llevo a su recamara, cuando la acostó ella le sujeto la mano por impulso y hablo.

—no te vayas… no me dejes sola

Al decir eso ella lo jalo hacia la cama. Laxus cayó encima de ella la miro de nuevo. Sin duda alguna ella ya había crecido su rostro tenía unas facciones muy finas y su cabello largo le acentuaba bien. Juvia al sentir a laxus de nuevo lo abraza y empieza a tocar sus músculos para después localizar su cara. Al tocar el rostro de laxus ella lo besa. Laxus al sentir los labios de juvia y que sus manos de esta estuvieran acariciando su abdomen; la abraza y le dice algo en el oído

—estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa…


	7. Chapter 7

++ siento la demora, y lo siento que hasta apenas empece de nuevo a publicar++

***espero que lo disfruten***

**y si no es mucho pedir, deseo o quiero que al menos me deje algún review**

++los personajes son de hiro mashima++

* * *

Cuando ella despertó, vio que estaba en su cuarto y no la de su abuelo. Tenía imágenes raras y extrañas, pero prefirió eliminar cualquier recuerdo raro. Eran a las 8 de la mañana. Tenía una increíble resaca. Se levantó se asomó a la ventana y noto que su auto estaba estampado y había mecánicos tratando de repararlo. Echa un suspiro profundo.

Sabía que el señor makarov la tenía que reprender, así que se cambió rápido de ropa, y salió de su cuarto con un sigilo. Paso desapercibida por todo el personal. Llego cerca del garaje tomo el primer auto que se encontraba. Salió a toda prisa sin ver y sin escuchar a los sirvientes que la querían retener.

Makarov estaba en la cocina cuando le dicen que juvia se volvió a ir.

—¡Que no les dije que estuvieran pendientes! —grito demasiado molesto

—Lo siento señor —se disculpó otro sujeto

—¿qué auto se llevó? —cuestiono el anciano

—es, el mustang rojo

—Otro auto que se dañara —dando un suspiro

Laxus que venia del jardín vio que su abuelo estaba preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Juvia —lo dijo con pesadez

—¿Qué hizo?

—se acaba de ir, y lo peor es que no ha ido a clases, necesito que empiece a ir a la compañía

—¿qué auto se llevó? —cuestiono ahora el rubio

—¿Por qué?

—solo dime qué modelo es y las placas

Laxus cogió el teléfono y empezó a hacer una llamada, dio los datos que le dio su abuelo.

—ya está, solo empieza a relajarte ya que tendrás que ir a la comisaria

—¿Qué? —exclamo

En las calles juvia estaba manejando como alma que lleva el diablo, quería ir a un bar donde era su escondite ahí.

Cuando llego, pidió la sala v.i.p para ella sola. Empezó a beber de nuevo, y así se llevó todo el día en aquel bar. Sabía que estaba oscureciendo tenía que marcharse. Pago lo que consumió todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

Empezó a manejar y lo peor es que iba 100/hr, su mente estaba tan nublada que se pasó un alto, y la patrulla se dio cuenta de eso. La detuvieron ya que los de la patrulla se dieron cuenta que el auto esta reportado como robado

Estaba bajo custodia y ella se sentía briaga, cansada, molesta, y quería hacer pagar lo que le hicieron. Pero el sueño la venció.

Laxus fue a la comisaria, tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que había hecho, cuando llego noto a juvia en las bancas toda dormida como un ángel.

—usted viene por ella —comento un policía

—si

—venga por acá

Laxus lleno toda la papelería; salieron de aquel lugar. Laxus metió a juvia a su carro en la parte de atrás. Cuando noto que ella ya era diferente, ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Una mujer con la mente llena de culpa.

Juvia despertó al escuchar un derrape, vio por todos lados y se encontró con un rubio, ella misma pensó que era parte del licor, que hacía que se imaginara cosas.

Laxus noto que ella despertó y que lo miraba con una cara de asombro, así que se estaciono o se orilló cerca del asfalto.

Juvia noto que él se había estacionado, y no lo creía, de repente unas ganas de vomitar hicieron que saliera del auto. Laxus, bajó del auto y se acercó a ella.

—¿estás bien?

Juvia al escuchar eso trato de esconder su cara, no sabía si era un sueño o su imaginación, lo que si era real era el vómito.

—juvia, ¿necesitas algo? —cuestiono

Juvia no sabía si era verdad, pero era de noche a lo mejor se estaba confundiendo, así que hizo lo primero que le vino en su mete; huir.

Laxus empezó a seguirla, cuando ella intento cruzar la calle. No se dio cuenta que venía un auto. Laxus de manera rápida la sujeto y la jalo hacia su regazo, la abrazo.

Ella sintió algo electrizante, realmente no era un sueño. Ella, trato de alzar la mirada, pero, no lo hizo. No quería comprobar lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Ese torso bien marcado que oprimía sus pechos, ese cuerpo si era real aunque ella no lo aceptara. Una voz se escucho e hizo que ella reaccionara de nuevo.

—¿te encuentras bien?

Laxus la veía de reojo, realmente ella se había vuelto una alcohólica, y ahora él se encontraba abrazándola para que ella reaccionara, le causaba cierta ternura al ver que esta no lo quería ver. A lo mejor sería por que se sentía avergonzada al verla toda borracha, o tan solo le daba pena al saber que sin querer su mano estaba sujetando un blando y grande seno.

—¿podrías soltarme? —musito muy despacio, mientras aclaraba bien su mente.

Laxus la soltó en un segundo, e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—ya estas mejor

Ella solo asintió

—nos vamos, o quieres ir a otro lugar

Juvia escuchaba atentamente lo que decía aquel rubio pero aun así con la mirada baja.

Negó con la cabeza

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —cuestiono sin quitarle la mirada

Mutismo por parte de juvia

Laxus no sabía que más decir o hacer, realmente juvia no lo miraba ni menos le hablaba. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

Hizo lo primero que le vino en la mente.

Jalo la mano de juvia y se la llevó hasta el auto. Juvia solo lo siguió sin decir nada ni hacer nada. Laxus, la acomodo en el asiento de copiloto, le aseguro el cinturón, y cerró la puerta.

Se dispuso a manejar llevándola lejos de la ciudad. Juvia noto que cada vez se alejaban de aquella ciudad, y que ya no había más luz, excepto la de los autos que iban en la carretera. Vio como el auto se sumergía en un espeso y extenso pastizal.

Laxus freno de golpe al llegar a un pequeño río.

Juvia empezó a escuchar la corriente que producía aquel río y un poco se alegró.

—Baja —exigió laxus, mientras este bajaba del auto para acercarse a aquel arroyo.

Juvia bajo, no quería acercarse, pero algo le llamo su atención. Y era ni más ni menos el reflejo de la luna, en el arroyo que se veía con un toque de misterio y armonía.

—¿ya te sientes mejor? —volvió a preguntar viendo a juvia

Ella solo asintió

—Ahora me puedes decir, ¿porque tomas a diario?, sabes que eso es dañino para tu organismo —comento con una voz molesta y como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña

Juvia al escuchar eso, se pone tensa, realmente sabía lo que hacía, y sabia porque lo hacía, pero como decirle que lo hacía para poder olvidar, que por su culpa su abuelo se murió, y que por culpa de su abuelo ellos ya no son amigos, pero antes de decir eso, recordó algo.

Y era, ¿Qué hacia él, con ella en pleno río? ¿Por qué fue el a la delegación de policía en vez de su abuelo? ¿Qué hacia el a un lado de ella?

Bastantes preguntas juvia formulo, así que quería hablar para decirle lo que estaba pensando cuando sintió un mareo y una fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Laxus se sentía culpable al decir lo que dijo, realmente ¿quien era el para decir eso? él no era nadie, él la abandono cuando ella más lo necesitaba, y ella al no tener a nadie a su lado decidió buscar ayuda por la puerta fácil, realmente se sentía miserable. Vio a juvia que tenía una mueca de querer vomitar y que se empezaba a acercarse hacia el rio para devolver ahí.

Juvia regurgitaba todo el alcohol que había consumido. Aquel hermoso río se llenaba de su vómito, arruino aquella vista.

Laxus se paró atrás de ella para después darle unas leves palmadas

—¿ya estás bien? —comento

Ella solo asintió

Y un mutismo rodeo por toda el área.

Ella se quedó así, viendo su reflejo en el rio. Y el, solo atrás de ella observándola.

Juvia ya se había armado de valor para hablar y lo primero que dijo para aclarar su mente fue:

—r-realmente —tartamudeo mus despacio—, realmente eres tú… laxus

Lo dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Laxus al escuchar su nombre y que ella al fin decía una palabra sonrió, así que se levantó e hizo que juvia también se levantara, después la tomo de los hombros y la giro para que ella lo viera.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, ella con los ojos un poco llorosos y el con la mirada fría le confirmo

—sí, soy laxus, y he venido a ayudarte


	8. Chapter 8

lo siento he abandonado estos fics... pero los retomare a la brevedad posible

saludos, dejen review solo para motivar

hiro mashima es dueño de los personajes

* * *

Estaba en la entrada de la universidad, se sentía más sola que antes, su mente aun estaba confusa. Solo quiere aclarar las cosas que se encontraba rodando en su mente. Solo recuerda que despertó en su recamara, y que laxus la atendió como cuando él era el mayordomo. Desayuno y la vino a dejar y ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la universidad esperando que vinieran por ella.

Juvia revisaba su celular cuando escucha a su mejor amiga gritar su nombre

—¡juvia!

Lucy venía con dos tipos, uno de pelo rosa y el otro de color azabache pero al momento de ver a juvia, los deja atrás para ir hacia donde estaba la peli celeste.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que jamás volvería a verte

Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a juvia.

Juvia por su parte le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, no dijo nada y solo se la quedo viendo

—lo siento, Lucy… juvia se retira

Al decir esto, Lucy se la queda viendo con una nostalgia.

Juvia deja ahí a la rubia y prosigue. Pero como caminaba con la vista baja no se fijó que choco con el azabache.

—d-disculpa

Logro articular sin voltear a ver aquel chico.

Aquel chico solo se quedó observándola, para después hablar

—fíjate por donde vas

Juvia no sabía ¿Por qué?, pero el hecho que Lucy le haya hablado le hizo que recordara la pérdida de su abuelo. Así que de repente sus ojos estaban humedecidos y una lágrima rodaba. Aquel chico solo le dio cosa ver a una mujer llorando, así que se acerca

—no era mi intención hacerte llorar

Juvia cubrió su cara

—no es tu culpa, es que hoy no me siento bien

Al decir esto se aleja, había acordado con laxus que él iba ir por ella, pero en este momento ella se sentía fatal y lo único que quería es quitarse esa nostalgia. Paro un taxi y se fue aquel bar; pidió lo de siempre.

El dueño del bar, sabía que juvia recorría al alcohol cuando se sentía sola y culpable.

Lucy logro seguir a juvia con la ayuda de su novio y el amigo de su novio. Cuando llegaron al bar empezaron a buscarla. El barman le dijo que ella estaba en la sala V.I.P subieron a la segunda planta cuando uno de ellos se quedó ahí parado, los demás se quedaron viendo lo que el otro veía. Vieron que en la sala con paredes de vidrio que estaba enfrente con algunas cortinas color blanco que tapaban algunas paredes, los tres se asomaron. Ahí estaba juvia con tres botellas de vino y un plato de frutas

—esa es juvia? —cuestiono un peli rosa

—Sí, es ella —contesto la rubia

Lucy quedo sorprendida de como tomaba juvia el vino de la botella. Ella se veía desesperada.

Entro a la sala junto con los demás

—juvia… —hablo

—luce, amiga ¿quieres algo de beber? —dándole la botella

—Te estás haciendo daño —viendo a juvia

Juvia frunció el ceño aventó la botella al suelo

—¿tu quién diablos eres para decirme eso?

Lucy y los demás estaban más sorprendidos

—Lucy vámonos —dijo el peli rosa

—No natsu, tengo que hablar con ella —Lucy se veía decidida

—¿ahora quieres hablar? —Sonrió con burla—. Yo quería hablar contigo hace cuatro años cuando mi abuelo murió, quería estar contigo pero que hiciste, —señalo al peli rosa—, era más importante tu relación con natsu, que me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba —se la queda observando

Lucy sus ojos empezaban a ponerse llorosos

—lo siento, sé que te defraude

Juvia se sentía asqueada por la actitud de Lucy, así que toco un botón que estaba en la mesa. En unos instantes llegaron dos tipos

—Nos mandó a llamar —hablo uno de seguridad

—sáquenlos de mi vista, hacen que ya no quiera consumir

—no es necesario nosotros nos vamos —dijo el peli rosa abrazando a su novia

Juvia se los quedo viendo para después pedir más vino y más fruta. Los tres se quedaron en la barra observando como el mesero llevaba tres botellas de vino y un plato grande de fruta.

—Vámonos luce —dijo natsu

Lucy solo se quedó observando como el mesero entraba a la sala donde estaba juvia.

—no me iré natsu, quiero saber cómo es juvia cuando está tomada, para después ayudarla —vio al amigo de su novio—. Gray si quieres retirarte no hay problema, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí

—Me quedare con ustedes —lo dijo serio

Laxus ya llevaba tres horas buscándola y no la encontraba, un estudiante había dicho que la había visto hablar con unas personas y ella se puso a llorar. Estaba desesperado si algo le paso o si accidento, empezó a realizar varias llamadas. Busco en los hospitales y en las cruz roja, pero nada, ya estaba oscureciendo y nadie sabía de ella.

En el bar Lucy se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía un serio problema con la bebida. Ella vio que ahí estaba el dueño de aquél bar.

—disculpe ¿usted es el dueño de este lugar? —cuestiono

—Si —sonrió—, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Natsu vio con una desconfianza al dueño ya que era un hombre calvo y un poco barrigón y con un atuendo medio raro; se calmó al ver que el empezaba a observar a su mejor amigo.

Gray noto como aquel sujeto se lo quedaba viendo, más cuando se le acercó y le quiso decir algo en el oído pero de manera rápida se fue a esconder detrás de Lucy

—El cliente que está en esa sala —señalo

—La pequeña princesa —comento

Los tres se lo quedaron viendo

—Ella es una de nuestro clientes habituales en este bar, siempre pide lo mismo, y siempre se va a esta hora —vio su reloj

Los tres sacaron sus celulares para ver la hora y eran a las 10:45 de la noche.

Vieron que la cortina se deslizaba una silueta mareada, demasiada mareada. Ellos se escondieron.

Juvia sentía que su estómago la ardía junto con la garganta a pesar que comió demasiada fruta, vio que ahí estaba el dueño

—Bob, ¿Qué haces aquí? —contesto con una sonrisa

—Estoy aquí, porque soy el dueño —sonrió

—ah, es cierto, que distraída —sonrió de nuevo para después sacar una tarjeta—. Toma

Bob le dedico otra sonrisa y fue a la caja para cobrar. Cuando le iba a entregar la tarjeta se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba.

Juvia salió del lugar, fue por toda la calle tambaleando, los demás la seguían de lejos. Ella caminaba inconscientemente cuando vio que sin querer estaba en el cementerio, vio que a un lado estaba la tumba de su abuelo, de la nada empezó a llorar

Los tres, les dio tristeza al ver que ella aun no superaba la muerte de su abuelo

—Soy una terrible amiga —comento la rubia, mientras empezaba a llorar

—luce no es tu culpa —. Natsu tratando de tranquilizarla

—es que si yo hubiera estado ahí, ella no estaría así, ella estuvo cuando mi madre murió y yo no estuve cuando su abuelo murió, soy la peor amiga

Gray observo lo que decía Lucy para después ir hacia donde estaba la peli azul. Cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse escucho lo que ella decía

—abuelo, ¿usted me perdona?

_Me perdona —pensó_

—abuelo, juvia lo extraña —grito sollozando— fue culpa de juvia que usted muriera —sollozaba mientras se acurrucaba en la lápida— juvia quiere estar contigo

Después de decir eso ella se quedó dormida y el solo se quedó ahí sin decir nada y solo observarla. Se dio cuenta que ella necesitaba más que un amigo y que también sufría por la pérdida de un ser querido al igual que él. Vio que su bolsa vibraba, recogió la bolsa y vio que su celular tenía una llamada entrante, respondió

—Bueno —serio

—¿Quién habla? Ese número es de juvia ¿Por qué lo tienes?

—lo siento, la dueña de este celular esta indispuesta para contestar —aclaro

—¿ubicación?

—cementerio del norte

Laxus al escuchar eso, giro rápido hacia la derecha ya que se encontraba cerca.

Gray estaba a un lado de ella, le había puesto su sudadera para que no tuviera frio, natsu y Lucy se acercaban a ellos

—la llevábamos a su casa —comento la rubia

—no creo, alguien acaba de marcar, y creo que viene para acá —dijo gray

En ese momento llego laxus, ignoro a los que estaban ahí, fue directo hacia donde estaba juvia acostada, la cargo en sus brazo para que no despertara cuando escucho una voz

— ¿eres laxus?

Volteo a ver, y reconoció aquella chica, sin duda era la amiga de juvia

—deberías irte a tu casa

Solo dijo eso, para después empezar a caminar hacia la salida. La llevo directo hacia su coche, manejo lo más suave posible para que ella no se despertara, cuando llego a la casa todos los empleados estaban despiertos, lo ayudaron a bajar a juvia.

Cuando la recostó en su cama juvia le tomo la mano, para después decir

—no te vayas, no quiero estar sola


End file.
